


Don’t say you’re sorry

by chaoticbastard_exe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, I wrote this in like 2016, I’m sorry for the bad writting, M/M, Sad Ending, Someone dies, might rewrite this, they’ve both graduated highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticbastard_exe/pseuds/chaoticbastard_exe
Summary: Pointless arguments lead to regretful words. That’s all I got for you
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Don’t say you’re sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to first note that yes I wrote this in like 2016 or something...I am not the proudest and I refuse to reread it because I can just feel the embarrassment.

Tsukishima was working late again. This whole week he's been working late. This only happens a few times. But this week was the worst time for him. He couldn't complain though, in fear of losing his job. 

Lately Tsukki and his boyfriend Kuroo have gotten into more arguments, usually they make up within a day. Both of then apologising. Sometimes even make up sex is involved.

Tonight, though, is different, both men were under stress, a lot of stress. Tsukki from overtime and more frequent arguments with his boyfriend, and Kuroo, who just failed one of his major tests in Uni. Without realising it he had put at lot of his anger and stress on Tsukki. Of course he'd apologize when he noticed.

A few hours before Tsuki was supposed to return home he got a call from Kuroo. Reluctantly he answered the phone in a monotone voice.

"What is it?”

A scoff was heard from the other side."Is that really how you're going to great me?" 

The blond furrowed his eyebrows with a sigh. "Not important, I'm at work. What is it you need?" A pause from Kuroo before he responded.

"My laptop, did you use it before you left? You had to have. I had a tab open for one of my essays I was working on all night. ALL NIGHT. And now its gone, I didn't save it. You deleted it." 

The rambling continued as Tsukki thought back earlier on the morning, and realized he did close that tab.

"Well it's not my fault you're stupid enough to not save it." 

An angry sigh was heard from Kuroo. "That fucking essay was the only way to bring my grade up." 

Tsukki at this point was just annoyed at his boyfriend, as he still had work to finish. "Well maybe if you didn't fail that test you wouldn't be having this issue. Once again not my fault." 

The blond could practically hear how bad that had gotten to Kuroo. Regretting what he said, but didn't take it back. 

"What's wrong with you? This past week you've been the worst. I guess this is why no one hangs out with you, and if it weren't for me you wouldn't have a boyfriend. With that god awful personality of yours." 

Tsukishima could feel the uncomfortable tug on his heart when he heard that. Of course he knew Kuroo wasn't wrong, he didn't even need to look at himself to know he was frowning.

"Sometimes, I really hate you, and I wonder why we're together. I mean we fight so often. What's the point?" 

As much as he hated to admit it, but those words really hurt Tsukki and he couldn't stop the next sentence from his mouth.

"Well good news for you, I hate you as well." With that he hung up the phone and continued to finish his work.

Back at their shared apartment Kuroo sat on the couch, furiously typing on his laptop to try and gain his essay back. But his mind kept drifting to what the two had last said to each other. Of course that's not how Kuroo really felt. He regrets saying it, it was a mistake. Looking at the clock he decided he'd start walking towards the building Tsukishima worked in, to surprise him with flowers and a gently worded apology.

That was the plan of course. Buy flowers on the way there, apologise for what he said, Tsukki also giving an apology. But that's not what fate had in mind, not today. They had fought one too many times. 

With flowers in his hands Kuroo walked down the sidewalk, studying the road as he thought of what to say. Mid-thought he saw Tsukki's car heading down the road. He wasn't supposed to be off for another 30 minutes. Kuroo pulled his phone out and noticed a text from the blond.

From- MoonShine💚

I'm heading home early

Kuroo looked up just in time to see a truck blast through its red light and straight into Tsukki's car. The black-haired male felt the world pause for a minute as he watched the scene in front of him play out. Frozen in place, all he could do was let tears stream from his eyes. 

Finally able to move his body he rushed over to Tsukki's crushed car, ripping open the driver's door. Large pieces of glass were shot through his chest. Blood dripping from those wounds and his mouth and nose.

He wasn't dead though, not yet. Kuroo's eyes widened at the sight, gagging a bit before setting the flowers down and gently holding Tsukki's chin up to stare him in the eyes. Once theirs eyes met, Kuroo noticed the tears falling from Tsukishimas golden brown eyes.

"K-kei? Kei baby listen, it's going to be okay. The ambulance is on its way. You're gonna live. We're gonna go home and be happy. Listen baby keep breathing for me. Please , god please don't leave me. I didn't mean it earlier I love you so much Kei. You mean the world to me. So please don't leave me." He confessed now sobbing as he tried to calm himself down

Tsukki's hand came up to gently caress Kuroo's cheek as he gave a weak and painful smile. Using his last breath he said, "T-tetsurou, I love you too." A few moments later his hand dropped. Even Kuroo could see the life fade from the once shinning golden brown eyes he loved. Now they just looked cold and dull. Lifeless. Kuroo didn't want to believe this just happened, it couldn't have happened. He just sat there sobbing, softly kissing Tsuki's face in hopes this was all a dream. 

Yeah, just a dream and he's gonna wake up to find his beautiful boyfriend snuggled up to his chest, sleeping. He prayed with all his heart that this was just a dream. 

But unfortunately this was real, his Kei gone. Forever. Never coming back. Once in his life he wished Tsukki had stayed at work longer. Then maybe this wouldn't have happened.

Something caught Kuroo's eye, he looked over and it was Tsukki's phone. It was the beginning of a text. A text for Kuroo.

'I'm sorr-'


End file.
